Afterwards  Follow On To Order Meeting
by MissMoony97
Summary: When Remus Goes Back Upstairs What Will He Find? Slash/Smut! SIRIUSLY! Its M Rated


**A/N Well here is the last part of Punished! To be warned there is going to be hardcore smut in here… so here we go… please review make me a happy bee! A special thanks to HermioneGrangerisME and VampiressBlack! ;D Love You Guys… xD**

_Afterwards.!_

As Remus walked down the stairs to the order only one thing was going through his head – cock, oh god he was so hard the butt plug still wedged against his prostate, vibrating every now and then, he really needed Sirius' cock. He walked to the doorway and stopped he cleared his throat and caught the attention on the members. They looked at him questionably, well here it goes.

"Urmm.. about before , you see I Urmm.. I was just a bit um, a bit happy about something to do with um, Sirius" Remus stuttered out, not many people understood what he said but the few who did looked at him like he had grown a second head, which would have been less embarrassing than this.

"You dirty little shit" Severus called out and stood walking towards Remus with a glint in his eyes, wait what AROUSAL!. No Severus Snape can't be turned on at the thought of Remus being turned on, Remus felt like he was going to vomit in the mouth.

Severus pushed past Remus and left the house slamming the door on his way, Remus turned back to the order member and waved , he ran up the stairs so fast that he almost forgot about the deep need for release or the burning of his abused arse cheeks. Once he reached the top he opened the bathroom door to see Sirius was sat on the edge of the bath completely naked with a riding crop in his hands, as soon as the door was shut he stood and walked towards Remus.

"Moony, you didn't explain in enough detail for my liking, you need to be punished again, and no you're not getting my cock, yet". Sirius breathed harshly into Remus' ear causing the smaller man to shiver with pure arousal and need.

Sirius picked Remus up and placed him over his shoulder, being so thin Sirius didn't even struggle when he carried him towards the spare bedroom that the order use for late nights, or sex in their occasion. Sirius dropped Remus down on the bed and went under the bed to find their secret stash of kinky toys.

"Which to use Moony, that's the question" Sirius asked while pulling out the box which was full of nipple clamps, cock rings and dildo's. Remus looked up when he saw Sirius holding out a massive plastic dildo, he has only taking that once and fuck, it hurt for weeks.

"Moony, I think you want a plastic cock up your arse, while mine fills your mouth" Sirius whispered and moved Remus into a kneeling position on the bed. Remus moaned when he thought of being filled from both ends.

"Ah, not yet Moony, first you're going to take your punishment" Sirius said while flicking his wand vanishing all of Remus' clothes onto the floor. Sirius looked down and what he saw almost killed him, Remus was on fours like a dog, his arse in the air, legs apart so you can see the butt plug which was buried deep inside, his arse cheeks still glowing red from the earlier spanking, time to make them bright red.

Sirius picked up the riding crop and brushed it along Remus' thighs and bum, making him shiver and push back with lust. He lifted his arm and brought It back down with a smack, Remus moaned louder than Sirius has ever heard him moan, Sirius continued to whip at Remus' thighs and bum until some of the lines turned a deep blue.

"Baby, you seem to have learnt your lesson, now you get rewarded for being such a god boy" Sirius whispered and grabbed hold of the end of the butt plug, he twisted it and smirked when Remus' shamelessly started to hump the bed covers.

Sirius finished with the torturing and pulled it out, instead inserting the massive dildo, Remus flinched a little when it first pushed in as the butt plug was a lot smaller than the new object. Once the dildo was fully seated inside Sirius did a spell to make it move and speed up at his demand.

"You ready now Moony, your such a good boy, you want my cock now, come on suck it baby" Sirius pushed Remus' head toward his cock and let Remus suck on it, his tongue was doing illegal things to him.

"Argh, fuck yeah that's it baby, I'm making it move okay, take it like a good boy" Sirius groaned out when Remus' teeth grazed over the sensitive head of his cock, stopping at the end to mop up the pre come and then going back down. Sirius said the spell after some great thinking as his mind was so fogged with arousal. Remus moaned out when it started moving and sucked even more at Sirius' rock hard cock.

Sirius knew he wasn't going to last long so he sped up the dildo which was pounding in and out of his boyfriends arse, Remus seemed to agree when he almost chocked on Sirius' cock.

Not long after that Sirius was coming down Moony's throat , Remus drank it all greedily moaning as he fondled Sirius balls trying to get him too come a little bit more. Remus came after that, his mouth still full of cock so the moan came out as a muffled groan.

Sirius pulled his cock from Remus' mouth and pulled out the dildo, he gave the dildo one quick lick and moaned when he tasted Remus on it.

"Remus that was fucking amazing, god you're an expert cock sucker" Sirius laughed and pulled Remus in to a kiss, their game was over, for now….!

**A/N Well That's It, I Was Stuck So I Think Some Of It Is A Bit Confusing ;D Sorry! Please Review And Give Me Some Ideas.. ;D THANKS!**


End file.
